The present disclosure relates to power modeling for a device. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to calibrating and updating a device's power model.
Energy consumption reporting and control for a device, such as an office device, is becoming more interesting to consumers. As electricity becomes more expensive, and consumers strive to become more environmentally conscious, accurate power consumption and modeling is becoming more important.
Many office devices such as printers, copiers and multifunction devices (e.g., a single device capable of scanning, printing, faxing and/or copying) are capable of operating in one or more states. For example, when a device is not used for a given period of time, the device may enter a “sleep” state. During a sleep state, various components in the device go into low power operation or are turned off completely. Once the device receives a request to perform a specific function, the device may exit the sleep state and operate as normal.
Existing techniques for energy modeling use a variety of methods, each having differing accuracy and precision. Many estimate techniques require some form of power model to describe the device's characteristics such as energy used during various states, and the energy used by a device to transition between the states. However, even the most sophisticated and accurate energy consumption techniques rely on power models that ignore many factors that may contribute to energy consumption, including accessories currently being used in combination with the device, potential network traffic coming to and going from the device, and device to device energy consumption deviation between the same models of devices.
Manufacturers may provide a standard power model for a specific device for use in estimating power consumption. However, significant differences between devices, especially in low power state, sleep state, and idle state can exist with different device configurations and associated accessory use, and these differences may not be accurately reflected in a power model for that specific device.